pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Swellow
|} Swellow (Japanese: オオスバメ Ohsubame) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Swellow is a large, dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. A crest of feathers sweeps back from the top of its head. A blue stripe separates the red markings on its head and chest, and it has a white underside. It has small, narrow eyes, a pointed, yellow beak, and red feet with black talons. Each foot has three forward-facing toes and one pointed backward. Two long, pointed feathers with red tips form its tail, and are an indication of good health when standing up straight.. Swellow's wings taper to a sharp point. An impressive dive-bomber, it will never miss its target. Additionally, it takes great pride in its glossy plumage, and often cleans the wings of other Swellow. It searches for while in the air. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Swellow Ash's evolved into Swellow in That's Just Swellow during the final round of the PokéRinger. Other Swellow first appeared in Candid Camerupt. Vito of the Winstrate family used it to secretly protect his family. Winona's Swellow debuted in Sky High Gym Battle!. Winona used it during her battle against in the Fortree Gym. Minor appearances A Swellow appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of Squallville PokéRinger. Multiple Swellow made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Swellow appeared in Butterfree and Me!. A Swellow appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A 's Swellow appeared in A Relay in the Sky! participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Three Fires of Team Magma each own a Swellow they use for aerial transport. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Swellow is one of the members of Team Tasty, alongside . Throughout the game, Wurmple is scared that Swellow will eat him. Only at the end of the game does Swellow realize this. He later reappears as a recruitable character in Super Mystery Dungeon, still proudly declaring himself as Wurmple's team mate. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} (Swarm)}} |area= , }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Union Road}} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground (Post-ending)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 73}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Boomburst|Normal|Special|140|100|10||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=277 |name2=Swellow |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Swellow is based directly on swallows, specifically a or . However, it shares characteristics with other types of birds as well. In terms of behavior, its predatory habits and incredible speed suggest inspiration from s, or perhaps the . Its coloration, appearance, and crested head are similar to s, though its head also resembles that of a . Swellow's colors of green, red and white, combined with its two long tail feathers, also resemble the . Name origin Swellow is a combination of swell (to grow larger) and . Ohsubame is a corruption of 大燕 ōtsubame (large swallow). Ohsubame may also mean big . In other languages |fr=Hélédelle|frmeaning=Possibly from , and |es=Swellow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schwalboss|demeaning=From and Boss |it=Swellow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=스왈로 Swalow|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=大王燕 Dàwángyàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "King swallow" |ru=Свеллоу Svellou|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Swellow External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Schwalboss fr:Hélédelle it:Swellow ja:オオスバメ pl:Swellow zh:大王燕